No Purpose
by JohnGilbertVampirehunter
Summary: What happened to Reese if the machine was never built.


**No Purpose  
**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Person of Interest.**

 **Author's Note: if you haven't seen** **".exe" this story isn't exactly a spoiler but you're probably going to be confused.**

John looked down from where he was standing on the Brooklyn Bridge at the waters below. A few months ago he left the CIA and looked Jessica up. He went to her and Peter's house and just as he was about to knock he heard Peter yelling and Jessica screaming. John opened the door and followed the yelling and screaming to the kitchen. There he saw Peter with one hand on Jessica's wrist and another in the air about to hit her. John was furious and grabbed Peter's hand that was holding Jessica's wrist with one hand and the one in the air with the other before either of them had time to react to his presence. John broke Peter's grip on Jessica's wrist and threw him across the room. Before Jessica could stop him John proceeded to beat Peter almost to the point of unconsciousness. "John stop" John looked up at Jessica as her voice broke through his rage. Her eyes were filled with fear, not fear of Peter this time but of him.

John looked down at Peter's bloody face. "You touch her again and I'll kill you" he said. Even though he was almost unconscious Peter understood what John said and his eyes widened as much as they could and his heart skipped a beat. While John was threatening Peter Jessica walked to the phone and called for an ambulance and then hung up. John got up and walked over to her. "Jessica" he said. Jessica looked at him and tried to see the man she loved but her mind kept playing him beating Peter over and over. "What did they do to you?" Jessica asked in a quiet voice. John felt his heart break a little.

"Jessica" he said lifting his hand to touch her face. Jessica jumped back. "Don't touch me" she said. John felt his heart break more as he lowered his hand. "Jessica I.." he began. "Get out" Jessica said. John's eyes widened a little at her words. "Jessica I would never hurt you" he said. "I said get out. You're a monster and I don't want you near me!" John didn't think his heart could break any more than it had already but every word Jessica said caused his heart to shatter. "Jessica please" he began. "Get out!" Jessica yelled. John knew it was no use to try to talk to her while she was upset so he left. A few days later he went back to the house but she was gone. Figuring she went to visit her mother he went there and was met with Jessica's very angry mother and was told to leave before she call the police.

John tried other times to see her but Jessica's mom got a restraining order. In one last desperate attempt to see her John waited until she came out of the house alone and walked towards her. When Jessica saw him walking towards her she turned around and started to run back towards her mother's house. "Jessica please wait." Something about his voice made her stop and turn around. "Jessica I would never hurt you" he said, "I just got so mad seeing Peter hurting you that I lost control. I'm still the John you knew. Please come with me and we can start over again." A tear fell from Jessica's eye. "Oh John I wish I could believe that you are still the John I knew but I know you're not. I can't stop seeing you beating Peter up. I've never seen your face so twisted with rage like that before and it scares me. You were like an animal not a man. I'm sorry John but I can't go with you and pretend what I saw didn't scare me. Please don't come here again or I will call the police. Goodbye John" Jessica said. Then she turned around and went back in side. John just stood there in shock unable to move. Then he slowly walked away. After that he spent most of his time drinking, riding the subway and sleeping wherever he could. Eventually he decided drinking himself to death wasn't fast enough and so he found himself on Brooklyn Bridge looking down at the waters below. This was it; without Jessica, life wasn't worth living anymore. With an ache in his heart John exhaled and jumped

...

His body washed up on the shoreline of the East river a few days later. Though there was a newspaper article no one came to claim his body. He was buried under the numbers 091611 unknown and unmissed.

 **Author's Note: There you go. I thought John's fate without the machine kind of sad (it's more sad if you consider the possibility that Jessica put two and two together and figured out the John Doe who washed up on the shoreline of the East river was John and still didn't claim his body). If I need to change something please let me know (just sign in so I can ask questions if I need to).**


End file.
